Let it Rain
by LadyRaider
Summary: On a rainy day Scully can't stop thinking about Mulder.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything, am poor.   
  
Let it Rain  
  
I love the rain. That might seem odd to some people because most of the time when the forecast predicts rain you hear nothing but moaning and complaining, but not from me. Rain calms me, the sound of it hitting the windowpane always has a way with making me feel better. Sometimes im even tempted to just go outside and let it pour down on me, washing away all things bad. But, im a grown woman, I would just look silly.  
  
Its raining now, and all my attention is focused not on work but the small window all the way at the top of the office, it barley classifies as a window though, im just sitting here watching the rain drops race each other down the glass. I think Mulder's trying to tell me something but the words don't register in my brain. So I continue my stare.  
  
"Scully, are you listening to me?"  
  
I turn around to face him, "Hmm? What'd you say?"  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
I glance at the clock, 4:26. "Mulder, im going to head home. I doubt to much will happen in half an hour, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday Scully."  
  
"Oh, well then I'll see you on Monday. Have a good weekend."  
  
"Ok, Scully. I'll see you Monday."  
  
I walk briskly out of the office and to my car. I can almost hear the bubble bath and glass of wine calling. Im home 10 minutes before 5 and immediately draw my bath letting the smell of Warm Vanilla Sugar fill the air.  
  
I slip into the warm water and clear my mind. But the events of the past week spread through my mind like a wildfire. I breath deeply and push the thoughts away, trying to focus on nothing put the light thud of the rain dropping on the window. Around 20 minutes later I step out of my bath, which has turned chilly. I quickly wrap a towel around my body trying desperately to shield out the cold air stinging my body.   
  
I change into a pair of old sweats and on of the many t-shirts I stole from Ahab during my college years. I grab a book and sit on the couch and read. At around 8 my growling stomach takes me away from my book, I order Chinese and go back to reading. 15 minutes later a knock at the door draws my attention and I answer it to the regular delivery boy, Chris Lee. I pay him and take the food into the living room, I eat quickly then once again turn back to the book.  
  
When did my life become so boring that the only thing I do on a Friday night is stay at home and read a book I've read at least 4 times already. Or that I know the Chinese delivery boys full name? I really need to get a man, or at least a friend.  
  
I miss Mulder.  
  
I realized a long time ago that I loved him, but I would never dare say something about it. This past case we worked on though, it got to me. What I told Shelia about falling in love with your closest friend, how you just wake up one morning and everything's different. It really hit close to home. It makes me wonder if this void in my life will ever be filled.  
  
And if it is, if Mulder will be the one to fill it. Because im not sure I want anybody else to.  
  
Now im thinking to much. I can't do that, I can't think about Mulder and I as a couple because it'll get my hopes up. I will not let my emotions run wild just to have them stomped by my best friend in the entire world. I can not let that happen, I will not let that happen.  
  
That's it, im going to Mulder's. I can't just sit here and sulk I can at least say I came over because I was bored.   
  
But its already after 11. If I was bored I would just go to bed.   
  
Oh well, screw it im going over there.  
  
"Ok Dana…get out of the car." I order myself as I stare at the light shinning out of Mulder's apartment window. When my feet don't obey I tell myself again, "Its Mulder, just go up there."  
  
But its not that simple. My thoughts have made my legs like jelly. I don't think they'd support me, I'd fall on the ground for sure.  
  
After regaining my composure I step out of the car into the still pouring rain. I run across the street into the dry apartment building. I take the elevator up to the 4th floor and stop outside room 42. I just stand there for a moment thinking about what im really doing here. Did I come as a friend? Or did I come to tell him how I feel?   
  
'Tell him how you feel Dana.' That nagging voice in the back of my mind yells.  
  
'Shut-up' Oh. Great. Now the voices are arguing with each other. Do I need a shrink or what? Well I must with what im about to do.  
  
Two light taps on the door. I wait for a moment before turning to run to the elevator, but as I do the door swings open and revels Mulder in his boxers and a dark blue cotton tee. I have to control myself so that I don't jump him right there. He looks at me confused.  
  
"Scully? What's up?"  
  
"I…it's…" My mind searches for the right words to say. "Nothing…its nothing. I just…I'll go." I run down the hallway and to the elevator. Mulder runs after me but the doors close by the time he reaches them. When I get to the first floor they open and I run outside once again into the pouring rain. But instead of going to my car I stand in the middle of the road. The rain drops mixing with my tears hiding them in plain sight.   
  
As I stand there running my hands through my hair I can feel Mulder's presence behind me. I turn around so that im facing him and our eyes meet. I have to turn away for the fear my eyes will give away everything im feeling. He takes his hands and turns my face towards him once more.  
  
"Scully…what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Im fine." I say my voice cracking.  
  
"Don't give me that 'im fine' bullshit Scully, something's wrong. Tell me what it is."  
  
No time like the present right? "Mulder...I...I love you." I spit out as quickly as possible.   
  
He stands there dumbstruck. Not saying anything. A small sob escapes my throat and I turn away from him and start to run to my car. He chases after me and grabs my arm.   
  
"Scully wait."  
  
Im facing him once again, though I say nothing. He cups my face in his hands and looks into my eyes.   
  
"I love you too Scully." He says before bringing my face to his. Our lips connect in our first real kiss and its enough to take my breath away. We break away and I smile at him widely. He returns the favor and before I know it our lips are once again connected. This time in a more passionate matter. I bring my arms around the back of his neck and his arms come around my waist drawing me closer, the rain still pouring out of the heavens.   
  
Yep, I love the rain.  
  
a/n: This story came to mind because--surprise surprise--its raining! This takes place after the Rain King episode which I just watched. Im going to do Mulder's POV too. 


End file.
